Disco Ninjas70s en compagnie de la Jiriya Team
by Pallas Athena olympian
Summary: Une journée avec les jeunes Jiriya, Orochimaru & Tsunade. A l'époque où les Ninjas portaient des pattes delf et avait des coupes afros...Read & Review SVPlééééé !


**Titre: **Disco Ninjas. Les 70s en compagnie de la Jiriya Team.

**Auteur: **Pallas Athena Olympian. En effet, j'habite l'olympe. Le prix du loyer, je vous dis pas !

**Genre:** Parodie et sequel totalement idiot de Naruto.

**Et c'est quoi : **Une journée avec les jeunes Jiriya, Orochimaru et Tsunade. Heu, ça va être difficile de les regarder en face après '''!

**Disclaimers:** Jiriya, Orochimaru, Tsunade et les autres personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! Bouhou !

**Notes:** J'ai eu l'idée de faire cette fiction (débile, je le rappelle) en regardant une photo de mon père, jeune (oulalala, ça fait longtemps) où il portait des talons et avait une coupe afro…Croyez-moi…c'était drôle!

Si je finis cette fanfiction, peut être qu'il y aura des « Rock Ninja, les 80s en compagnie de Kakashi » et des « Dance Ninjas, les 90s en compagnie d'Itachi »….

**Chapitre 1: Sauvez le 45 tours !**

Il se barbouilla le visage à l'aide d'une eau froide mais revigorante, se regarda en son miroir longuement. Ce visage qu'il avait pourtant si plaisant le révulsait presque. C'était à cause de lui qu'on le traitait si couramment d'idiot, ou serait-ce sa façon de se comporter ? Au sein de son équipe, il était sans contexte le moins doué, et on ne manquait aucune occasion de le lui faire savoir: Son sensei, ses deux coéquipiers, les autres Shinobis, tout le village ! Personne ne lui donnait la moindre considération. Personne ne croyait en lui, réellement. Orphelin qu'il était, dépourvu de véritables amis, il n'avait personne à qui se plaindre de cet état, et se devait de supporter, seul, cette profonde souffrance qu'on ressentait à ne pas être respecté:

« Ah ! Pourquoi je pense toujours à ça ? » Souffla-t-il en secouant violemment la tête, comme pour chasser ces idées noires qui l'assaillaient: « Ce n'est pas comme si être un Ninja était si important pour moi! Oui ! En fait, mon véritable rêve c'est d'être… »

Un bruit se fit entendre, provenant de la rue sur laquelle donnait la petite lucarne qui servait à aérer sa salle de bain, interrompant abruptement le cours de ses idées. Toujours aussi curieux, et profitant de cette occasion pour user de sa technique favorite, il se hissa rapidement mais doucement, au niveau de la fenêtre, en s'appuyant sur le bords de sa baignoire, afin de découvrir d'où provenait le bruit en question.

Une jeune fille blonde de quatorze ans, environs, tentait maladroitement et péniblement de remettre sur pieds un jeune garçon de son âge, dont la chute sur un tas de poubelles avait dû causer le fameux vacarme:

« Pff ! Tsunade est toujours aussi douée avec les garçons ! Se moqua Jiriya qui pouffait joyeusement en voyant la scène. »

En effet, la jeune fille, qui ne contrôlait décidément pas encore sa gigantesque force, timide qu'elle était en présence de son amoureux, réagit à une remarque flatteuse de sa part en lui donnant un coup de coude bienveillant, mais qui réussit à l'envoyer à quelques mètres de là.

« Pardon ! Vraiment je suis désolée ! » S'excusait-elle, gênée: « Je ne pensais pas t'envoyer jusque dans les poubelles, » tentait-elle de se justifier à la plus grande honte de son compagnon.

Celui-ci se releva, tant bien que mal. Visiblement à l'honneur fortement touché, il gonfla fièrement sa poitrine et s'éloigna sans mot-dire de la pauvre Tsunade.

Jiriya riait comme jamais car rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir l'un de ses deux désagréables et orgueilleux compagnons dans une situation aussi gênante. Sa coéquipière restait, elle, immobile, si désespérée qu'elle était de par ce qui venait de se produire:

« Pourquoi est-ce toujours comme ça que ça se passe avec moi ? » Se plaignait-elle. Une force aussi imposante devait être considéré comme un don fabuleux, mais aussi incontrôlable, il s'agissait d'une véritable malédiction…Surtout pour une jeune adolescente.

« C'est une bonne occasion pour moi de me rapprocher de Tsunade ! » Résolut Jiriya après avoir ri à en avoir des douleurs aux cotes: « Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Mais si j'essaye de la réconforter, elle commencera peut être à m'apprécier plus ! »

Un sourire satisfait se dessina alors sur ses fines lèvres. Tsunade n'était, en effet, pas l'amie la plus proche du malchanceux Jiriya, ni Orochimaru non plus. Le troisième membre de l'équipe était même pire qu'elle à ses yeux. Si la jeune fille se satisfaisait de le critiquer et de lui être désagréable ouvertement, le génie si apprécié par Sarutobi sensei, n'en était que plus mesquin et manipulateur. Son plaisir le plus profond semblait résider dans la manière de rendre leurs missions invivables à son coéquipier, tout en faisant en sorte de ne jamais laisser la moindre occasion à ce dernier de s'en plaindre à leur maître.

C'est pour cela que Jiriya désirait autant gagner l'affection de Tsunade. Ainsi, réussirait-il à acquérir un allié qui pourrait le soutenir face à son reptilien de rival.

Était-il ainsi absorbé en ces machinations, machiavéliques au plus haut point, qu'il entendit une nouvelle voix:

« Tsunade, que fait-tu donc ici ? Nous sommes attendus par Sarutobi Sensei. Tu as oublié ?

- Orochimaru ! S'étonna Tsunade qui tentait, sans succès, de voiler le désarroi aux prises duquel elle se trouvait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un certain intérêt.

- Je…je…j'ai poussé mon nouveau petit ami dans les poubelles? Réussit-elle à pousser avant de crouler dans les larmes.

- Oh ! Tsunade ! Fit-il d'une complaisance attendrissante. Ne t'en fais pas ! Ces choses arrivent couramment.

- C'est vrai ? Tu crois ça ?

- Oui ! Courage. Une si belle fille que toi fera très vite de retrouver un nouvel amoureux dix fois mieux que ce dernier.

- Orochimaru ! Tu es le meilleur coéquipier que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir. »

Jiriya avait des envies de meurtres !

Le temps qu'il eut de se rhabiller et de sortir, les deux autres membres de son équipes étaient déjà partis. Comme d'habitude, il arriva fortement en retard au rendez-vous que leur avait donné leur maître. Celui-ci parut désappointé plus que jamais de par le manque d'implication dont faisait preuve le retardataire. Il ne manqua pas de lui faire un nouveau, long, discours à propos de l'importance que revêtait la ponctualité comme qualité chez un Ninja, et de l'excellence de Orochimaru en ce domaine. Tsunade lui tirait joyeusement la langue à plusieurs reprises en remarquant son regard honteux alors que son brillant rival arborait un sourire des plus malicieux:

« Idiot ! Conclut Sarutobi avec ce qui figurait presque d'épithète à Jiriya. Si ce n'était pas pour équilibrer les forces, un abruti tel que toi n'aurais jamais pu se retrouver dans la même équipe qu'un élève aussi doué que Orochimaru.

- Sarutobi Sensei ! Protesta alors celui qu'on flattait tant. Je ne pense pas que ça soit utile de vous fatiguer ainsi à faire comprendre une telle chose à quelqu'un qui, de toute manière, ne comprendra jamais rien. Parlez-nous plutôt de notre mission Sensei.

- Orochimaru ! S'étonna Sarutobi.

- Excusez mon impatience ! Mais je suis si existée de connaître la nouvelle façon dont je pourrais contribuer au maintien de notre village adoré.

- Mon cher élève. Je voudrais que tous les Ninjas soient comme toi et Tsunade. »

Jiriya se demandait ce qu'il faisait bien là:

« De toute manière, pensa-t-il. Je ne veux pas devenir Ninja…je veux être…mon plus grand désir c'est d'être…

- La mission d'aujourd'hui, l'interrompit le maître. Votre mission est simple. Simple mais toutefois assez délicate. En effet, un groupe de Ninjas du village de la roche vient de voler un bien très précieux au deuxième Hokage. Un cadeau de la part du premier Hokage (ils sont, à ce qu'il paraît, très proche et se font des présents assez souvent ). Votre mission est de le récupérer !

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda une Tsunade assez interloquée.

- Est-ce un rouleau avec des techniques secrètes ? Ajouta Orochimaru.

- Ou bien une arme secrète pour nous débarrasser des serpents ? Intervint Jiriya en lançant un regard de défi à son rival qui fit en sorte de n'y donner aucune attention.

- Non ! Il s'agit en fait…d'un 45 tours de Dona Summer. »

Les trois élèves tombèrent tous au même moment à la renverse:

« C'est un disque très recherché que tous les collectionneurs souhaiteraient acquérir. Le chef du village de la roche étant un très grand fan de Disco, nous savons de par nos sources qu'il tente de le voler à notre Hokage depuis longtemps. Ce matin, nous avons découvert que le disque a été dérobé. Une telle pièce de collection mériterait en effet tous les risques! Votre mission est donc de poursuivre les voleurs et de le récupérer, pour le bien du village et de sa discothèque ! Voilà, ce message s'autodétruira dans cinq secondes.

- Mais que dites-vous Sensei ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Oh ! Non rien, j'ai vu ça à la télé hier. Mission:impossible. J'adore cette série ! D'ailleurs, elle devrait être culte aux yeux de chaque Ninja qui se respecte. »

Les trois Shinobis, tous aussi perplexes, s'imaginaient alors de quoi pouvaient avoir bien l'air, le grand-père de Tsunade et son successeur, dansant au rythme endiablé de la musique de la si branchée Dona Summer.

Ayant ainsi été mis au courant de leur mission, ils allèrent rapidement se préparer aux vues de la poursuite dans laquelle ils allaient bientôt s'engager, dévalant chacun les rues multicolores de Konoha, décorées à la mode pop art.

_Voilà . Je m'excuses du fait que ce chapitre ne soit pas très drôle ! J'espère me rattraper dans ceux qui vont suivre. Enfin, si jamais quelqu'un est intéressé de connaître la suite !_


End file.
